


i got my hands up

by purplehaze



Series: it's all circumstantial [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, except they don't know hehe, side mo/jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehaze/pseuds/purplehaze
Summary: “So are we going to address the elephant in the room?” Willy asks.Mitch freezes. In the corner of his eye, he can see that Auston isn’t moving either.“We can explain,” Mitch starts.





	i got my hands up

**Author's Note:**

> title from hold up by demi lovato

It’s 7:40 in the morning when Mitch spills coffee on his dress shirt. He doesn’t even groan anymore at this kind of situation, it happens at least once a week, and it’s his fate.

He’s on his way to his room and attempting to unbutton his shirt at the same time when he hears a whistle, making him jump about a foot in the air.

“Holy shit, Matthews,” Mitch puts a hand on his chest. “I forgot you were here.”

“Wow,” Auston snorts. “Was the sex that bad?”

Mitch raises a brow. “You think you’d be sitting on my bed right now?”

Auston shrugs. “The fuck you wearing a suit for anyway? It’s Friday.”

Mitch takes that moment to take in Auston’s outfit, he’s wearing a grey Henley with dark blue jeans and fucking slide on shoes. It’s weird how that seemed to slip Mitch’s mind, considering how unless he’s working overtime, Friday is his favourite day of the week. It’s the only time Mo, their captain lets them dress down. He thinks he’s being progressive but Mitch has heard of other districts who’ve been dressing down since he was born.

“I completely forgot,” Mitch says. “I can wear my Jays cap, then.”

“Yeah, pick something good,” Auston says. “Our pairing has been dead last in terms of best dressed.”

“And whose fault is that?” Mitch asks, rummaging through his closet for the white t-shirt.

Mitch heard Auston grumbles but no actual words seem to leave his mouth and Mitch is satisfied with that response.

+++

Mitch waits the five minutes in the car that he and Auston need to not make it obvious that they came together in the same car. It’s a precaution that Mitch wants to take because rumours seem to fly in a workplace with eight guys. And, Mitch is a professional, okay, he never wants his personal life to interfere with his work life.

When he gets out the car, Amanda from the drug squad notices him and waves a hello before hurrying inside. Everyone seems to be in good spirits. It’s Friday.

As he makes his way to the front desk, Amanda’s there, flirting with the receptionist of course and Mitch is almost nice enough to not interrupt.

“Hey, Celine, any mail?” Mitch asks. Celine jumps and drops her pen like she didn’t expect any more staff in this precinct to go to her desk. Mitch grins.

“Yes actually,” Celine says. “Mail from your mother, and a package from Amazon.”

“A big package?”

Celine nods. “I have to put it under my desk.”

“I’ll pick it up at the end of the day.”

“You do that, detective,” Celine smiles.

“You two ladies have a good day,” Mitch says. “And hey, Kessel, if you got something that’s a good murder, send it upstairs.”

“What ‘cause narcs aren’t real detectives?”

“No, just want to get that load off your back. It’s been dead upstairs,” Mitch smiles sweetly. “Okay, I gotta go.”

When he makes his way upstairs, their captains seems to already be at the drawing board with their sergeant and Mitch then realizes that he’s five minutes late.

“You’re late,” Rielly says.

“Hold up downstairs,” Mitch explains, but he walks swiftly to his desk anyway.

“Thanks to Marner, I have to restart,” Rielly says and damn he’s in a grumpy mood. He looks to Jake to check if his face is telling anything but it doesn’t, so it couldn’t be a lovers quarrel.

Mitch notices a sticky note on top of the mound of paperwork he told Mo he’d do last night but Auston’s date got cancelled and he showed him the white wine he had in his desk. Mitch couldn’t resist, of course.

I had fun last night :-) - your secret admirer  
p.s. your desk is a mess

It’s Auston’s messy scrawl of course and it makes Mitch smile, he can be so weird sometimes. It makes Mitch happy that his partner and sometimes sex buddy is so compatible with him. When Mitch first was on duty, his partner was awful and completely butchered Mitch’s stats the first year. He’s glad he has Auston.

“Matthews and Marner, go the girlfriend’s apartment,” Rielly says and Mitch bangs his knee under his desk.

“Ow, fuck,” Mitch says. He can basically feel everyone’s mouths open and he raises his hand. “Swear jar, yeah yeah.”

“Reemer and Kadri, check out Alanna’s room at her parents’ house,” Mo says. “Parents are coming back from vacation, but they gave us the code to their house.”

“Got it,” James says.

“Nylander,” Mo begins but frowns. “Get a couple unis to ask around the school, you’re free for the moment I guess. Gardiner is with me today.”

At the final order, everyone decides to get up from their seats at the same time and it’s a little chaotic just like this unit always is. When Mitch and Auston reach downstairs, he finally asks, “So what is this case about?”

Auston actually laughs. “Were you not listening to the Captain?”

“I was reading your sticky note,” Mitch pouts.

Auston pushes at the front doors. “I want the SUV today.”

“What if I want a dinky little car?” Mitch says, just to be a dick.

“SUV,” Auston repeats. “And I’ll tell you the case in the car, I have the file in my bag.”

“You mean your purse,” Mitch smiles.

“Okay just because something goes around my shoulders, doesn’t make it a purse,” Auston argues. “And you’re gayer than me, anyway.”

“I dressed in drag for Halloween,” Mitch counters. “I’d never wear a purse.”

They get the last SUV, thankfully. Mitch almost skips toward it, the speakers are just better than in SUVs.

“I guess we’re both pretty gay,” Auston concludes once they’re in the car.

“That’s true, Mitch agrees. “So the file?”

The victim’s name is Alanna Smith, she’s a 20-year-old student at Ryerson, studying sociology and she went missing last night. Her phone was found at the place she was last seen which was in front of her girlfriend’s apartment, and she didn’t make it class the next day. Mitch always gets sad about these, because sometimes they really don’t end well. Sometimes these cases never get solved.

“Damn,” Mitch says. “Any forensics?”

“Not around the building,” Auston says. “Just her phone. But they’re running through her phone now.”

“Do you have any insights?”

“Her girlfriend didn’t report her missing until this morning, and that was because Alanna’s parents asked her to,” Auston says.

“Huh,” Mitch squints. “What are these university students up to.”

“A lot more than I was in college,” Auston says.

“I wish I knew you in college,” Mitch smiles while Auston puts the car in reverse.

Auston snorts. “I was a dick. You definitely don’t.”

“So was I,” Mitch says. “I feel like we’d be the perfect match.”

The words sound wrong as soon as they come out of Mitch’s mouth but Auston doesn’t even bristle. “I wouldn’t even want to be your friend even if I liked you. I was a loner,” Auston says.

“Whatever you say,” Mitch says. “She’s not far, is she?”

Auston shakes his head. “Wellesley.”

“Great,” Mitch says. “Any plans this weekend?”

“This case,” Auston answers. “Have a feeling it’s gonna be a long one.”

“Come over tonight,” Mitch offers.

“I’ll think about it,” Auston says which pretty much means yes. Mitch doesn’t understand why Auston is still trying to play hard to get when he’s seen his dick approximately one hundred times.

It’s only a fifteen-minute ride which is a record for Toronto traffic and Mitch doesn’t even bother to be modest and buzz up, instead flashing his badge at the concierge while Auston rolls his eyes.

“You’re quite obnoxious, you know?” Auston tells Mitch in the elevator.

“You find it hot,” Mitch shrugs.

“We have the same badge, no I don’t,” Auston counters. “I find it obnoxious.”

“Why does she live on the twelfth floor?” Mitch asks, ignoring Auston’s lies. “This is the world’s slowest elevator.”

“At least it’s got music,” Auston says.

Alanna’s girlfriend lives all the way at the end of the hall so it takes them a while to get there, but when they door, the door is slightly ajar. Mitch looks at Auston and Auston nods, already reaching for his gun. Mitch does the same and tentatively opens the door with his elbow.

The apartment seems to show no sign of forced entry and it looks as if everything’s in place.

“I’ll take the kitchen,” Mitch says and Auston nods, making his way down the hall.

The search is pretty much over when Mitch steps into a kitchen when a voice behind him goes, “Make one more move and I’ll knock you out with this baseball bat.”

“Alexis?” Mitch asks, placing his gun on the counter. “I’m with the police. We’re here to ask some questions about Alanna.”

“Oh,” Alexis says. “Sure.”

“Can I turn around now?”

“Okay,” Alexis says. “Sorry, but, did you have to come in here with your guns and shit?”

“You left your door open, we assumed it was a break in,” Mitch explains.

“We? Who else—“

“No sign of anyone in any of the rooms, but—“ Auston pauses. “Oh, Ms. Kilbride.”

“Does anyone want coffee?” Alexis asks, to which the two men both decline.

Once they’re settled in the living room, and Mitch has pulled his notepad out, Auston starts asking questions like what was Alanna’s mood when she left.

“She was, happy, I guess?” Alexis says. “As happy as you could be when you have to study for finals.”

“Okay, and that was the last time you talked?” Auston follows up.

“Yeah,” Alexis confirms. “She usually texts me good morning, but she didn’t.”

“No suspicious behaviour the night before, no arguments or anything?” Mitch asks.

“Nope,” Alexis shrugs.

Auston looks at Mitch, with a look, that Mitch knows means he’s not buying anything this girl's saying at all. Mitch isn’t either, to be honest.

“Honestly,” Alexis says. “She’s probably locked up in her room studying. She’s dead to the world.”

“Her phone was found outside your complex.”

“Right,” Alexis frowns. “Do you think I can get it back?”

“It’s evidence,” Auston says. “You probably will never get it back.”

Alexis looks confused as if she’s never thought about that before. “Okay. Is that all, officers?”

“Yeah,” Auston says. “We’ll call you if we need anything.”

“She wants the fucking phone back,” Auston says, incredulous once they’re back in the car.

Mitch laughs.

+++

It seems that they’re the first ones back at the station because as they approach their unit area, it’s eerily quiet.

Mitch notices something though, a rookie cop is basically sitting on Nylander’s desk, and Nylander has the biggest smile on his face, though he’s blushing a little. Mitch knows the cop, of course, it’s Kapanen who for some reason is always running errands for Nylander and it’s _quite_ obvious there’s a budding romance.

“Rookie, don’t you have tickets to give out?” Mitch asks.

Kapanen hops off Nylander’s desk like it’s lava, and dusts himself off.

He clears his throat. “Um, so, none of her classmates have seen or heard from her since Wednesday. And her group members say she hasn’t participated in the group essay in a week.”

“Good, info,” Nylander says, not even jotting anything down. “See you.”

Kapanen walks out of the unit with his eyes glued to the floor and Mitch barely holds in his laughter.

“You’re an asshole,” Auston says, but he’s smiling as well.

“When are you going to ask him out?” Mitch asks.

Willy doesn’t even pretend to not know what he’s talking about. “I’m his superior.”

Mitch rolls his eyes. “That’s such bullshit. And look, he’s working so good, you could put in a good word and change that.”

Willy bites his lip. “Maybe.”

“See this is why I don’t date,” Mitch says. “You’re making something out of nothing.”

“I’m sure that’s why you don’t date, Mitch,” Willy mutters.

“Hey, no hostility,” Auston says. “We’re family.”

Willy opens his mouth but doesn’t get to share what he wants to say because the captain and sergeant are walking into the unit with big smiles on their faces. Definitely a 180 from what Mo looked like this morning.

“Good meeting, cap?” Willy asks and Mo falters.

“W-what?” Mo asks.

“Didn’t you go to meet the chief?” Willy tilts his head.

Mo looks like he’s just remembering the lie he made up hours ago. “It was good. Um, where are Naz and JVR?”

“I’ll call them,” Auston says already pulling out his phone.

Mo nods. “We’ll debrief in thirty, then. Jake, my office.”

Once Auston gets off the phone, Willy stands up. “So are we going to address the elephant in the room, my fellow colleagues?”

Mitch freezes. In the corner of his eye, he can see that Auston isn’t moving either.

“We can explain,” Mitch starts.

“It’s so fucking obvious that the captain and Gards are banging.”

Mitch blinks. “That’s the elephant in the room?”

Willy looks between the two, confused. “Yes?”

“Willy,” Auston says, voice shaky from laughter. “They’ve been married for five years.”

Willy’s expression is blank. “They’re what.”

“How did you not know?” Mitch asks. “It’s written all over their faces. They’re bleeding with love. They tattooed their wedding rings.”

“I’m a horrible detective,” Willy says, dejected.

“It’s alright,” Mitch shrugs. “Now you know.”

Naz and James walk into the office with bags of what smells like a bakery, and Mitch’s stomach growls. “We brought food. Be thankful.”

“I’m very thankful,” Auston grins, already reaching for a bagel.

Mo and Jake exit Mo’s office while everyone’s just finishing up their food, still in good spirits and now Mitch is curious as fuck as to what happened in the hour or two that they were gone. He looks over to Auston’s desk to find Auston looking back at him. He shrugs at Mitch and Mitch shrugs back.  
  
“Okay, Naz and Reems,” Mo says.

“Room looks like someone hasn’t been in it since two days,” James says. “But, laptop’s wiped clean.”

“Her parents arrived as we were leaving,” Naz says. “Still haven’t heard from her.”

“Alright,” Mo says. “Willy.”

“Nada from me,” Willy says.

Mo is looking increasingly annoyed. “Auston? Mitch?”

“Girlfriend was lying through her teeth,” Mitch says. “She even asked for Alanna’s phone back.”

“Well, then,” Mo smiles. “Tech’s says they’ll be done by Saturday, she’ll just have to wait.”

“What do you think happened?” Jake asks.

“Girlfriend offed her, for sure,” Auston says. “She literally rehearsed before we came.”

“Well, you all have files to write up,” Mo says. “Especially you Mitch. Get to work.”

+++  
The day goes by slowly and Mitch can’t believe he survived. He’s glad it’s done, though, because he can finally go home, kickback and relax.

“Can we stop by the beer store?” Auston asks as Mitch is logging out his computer.

“Oh, so you’re coming over?” Mitch grins.

“Yeah,” Auston shrugs. “Might as well.”

“Might as well,” Mitch mimics. “Please, you were looking forward to the day ending.”

“Let’s get out of here already,” Auston says. “My favourite doctor show is on tonight.”

The ride home is quiet, which Mitch enjoys, it helps him wind down from a day of dealing with sad shit, even if during the moment he gets a laugh out of it. They stop by Auston’s place first, so he can pick up an extra suit and shoes. They do what they usually do when they hang out on Friday nights, argue over which Chinese restaurant is better. Auston wins this time, giddily ordering before they’re even close to Mitch’s condo.

They don’t even bother taking plates out for dinner, eating straight out of the containers, watching one of the million hospital shows on TV on the couch, with Mitch sitting up straight and Auston’s legs stretched out, his toes under Mitch’s thigh.

Right now, one of the doctors is arguing about going through with surgery for some patient even though the family doesn’t want it to. Too risky or something like that.

“My job is to save patients,” The on-screen doctor says.

“I agree with her,” Mitch says.

“Why?”

“It’s her job, you know, to save patients. Like okay, sure respect family’s wishes and all but, if you know in your heart that it’s the right thing to do, just do it, you know?”

“I guess,” Auston says. “But she could be fired.”

“That’s true,” Mitch agrees.

Mitch knows he’s a pain in the ass to watch anything with, he talks throughout the whole thing, with his own commentary and the number of times Auston has told him to shut up before, Mitch can’t even count. Today’s different though, Auston hasn’t said anything yet, and when Mitch looks over to Auston, he’s looking at Mitch but not really. He looks fond as fuck and it’s making Mitch feel weird but also warm inside.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Mitch asks.

Auston blinks. “Like what?”

“You’re looking at me like you’re in love with me or something,” Mitch jokes but instead, Auston’s whole demeanor changes and his expression turns blank.

“You’re tipsy,” Auston says.

“I’m barely through my second beer,” Mitch says. “I was just joking anyway.”

“Okay,” Auston says. “I was just daydreaming.”

“About?”

“A vacation away from you and the team,” Auston says. Which is a lie. Auston said if he’s going anywhere, he’s taking Mitch with him but he’s not going to call Auston out on it.

The rest of the evening goes smoothly, aside from the sort of weird moment with Auston. They watch two other dramas on TV and laugh at the insane storylines. Then, of course, Mitch gets restless. He bounces his knee without really noticing until Auston places a hand on his knee. “Stop it.”

“What?” Mitch asks.

“You wanna fuck, don’t you?” Auston asks.

“I mean, yeah, but, what did I do--”

He doesn’t get a chance to finish his question, because Auston’s lips are on his, rough hands holding his face in place and God, Mitch has been waiting for this all night. He knows he’s insatiable, he does and he really doesn’t care.

Mitch tries to get his shirt off, but with no luck. Auston laughs into his mouth and pulls away slightly, to help Mitch get his shirt off.

“You too,” Mitch says. Auston rolls his eyes but complies. Mitch waits about .2 seconds after Auston pulls his shirt off to go back to kissing him. It’s kissing for awhile until Mitch's hands move from Auston’s hair down to the belt and swiftly undoes his belt buckle before undoing the button of his jeans. Auston meets him halfway, pulling his jeans and boxers low enough for his cock to spring out.

“Hey,” Mitch says, breathless. He gets a hand around Auston and starts stroking him slowly. “Can I suck you off?”

“Wanted to fuck you,” Auston says. “I’ll come in a minute.”

“My head is that good, huh?” Mitch teases but Auston actually nods and Mitch raises a brow.

“You’re very talented,” Auston says.

“Okay, I’ll go get lube and condoms,” Mitch says. “We doing this on the couch?”

“Yeah,” Auston says.

When Mitch comes back from his room, he’s dressed down to his boxers but he sees that Auston’s already naked, in the same spot Mitch left him. Mitch grins and goes to straddle Auston’s waist.

“Missed me?” Mitch asks.

“You know what they say, I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave,” Auston says looking up at Mitch with a straight face and Mitch chokes on his own spit.

“Don’t ever quote a Lil Wayne lyric about me again,” Mitch says.

“But you can quote country at me?” Auston asks.

“Let’s not argue about this while I’m practically sitting on your dick,” Mitch says.

Auston pulls at the waistband of Mitch’s boxers and releases it so that they snap at his hip. “Okay, so get these off.”

“I wanna ride you,” Mitch says, climbing off Auston to pull his boxers down. “That good?”

“That’s excellent news,” Auston grins. “Best thing to come out your mouth, today.”

“Fuck you,” Mitch spits.

Auston picks up the bottle of lube that fell on the floor and squirts some over his fingers. He tugs at Mitch with his clean hand to sit atop of him. Once Mitch is seated, Auston wastes no time rubbing at Mitch’s hole with his two fingers before pushing in. It’s not a stretch really, but Mitch still groans at the sensation, hands squeezing around Auston’s shoulders. Not much time passes before Auston adds a third finger and Mitch is riding Auston’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Auston says. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Mitch breathes.

Auston rolls on the condom with no trouble and doesn’t hesitate to slide his cock into Mitch. It’s always a nice feeling, the way Auston’s cock feels inside him. Mitch lifts his hips a little, before sitting back down. Auston grabs a hold of his hips before guiding Mitch up and down his cock. He likes when Auston has a bit of control during sex.

“You look so good like this,” Auston huffs. “And you feel so good, too.”

“I know,” Mitch says, leaning down to give Auston a kiss.

It’s not long before they’re both coming, Mitch into his own fist and Auston into the condom.

Mitch is spent and he doesn’t even know how he’s going to make it to the bed. Auston lifts him off and makes his way down the hall. When he comes back, wipes Mitch up, laughing while doing so. “Don’t fall asleep on me,” Auston says.

“‘M not tired,” Mitch mumbles.

“Okay,” Auston says.

+++

The next thing Mitch knows, his alarm is blaring at 7:20 am with Auston’s arm around his waist. Auston barely moves at the sound of Mitch’s alarm and Mitch tries his best to reach for his phone with the deadweight that’s securing him to the bed.

“Matts,” Mitch says. “Get up and shower.”

Auston groans. “Just a minute, babe.”

Mitch grins. “Babe?”

Auston immediately retracts his arm from around Mitch’s waist and Mitch suddenly misses the way it felt to be trapped in the bed. “I didn’t say that.”

Mitch turns around to see Auston sitting upright on his bed and facing the window. “Who were you dreaming about?”

“Nobody,” Auston says, short. “I’m gonna go shower.”

Mitch frowns. “Okay, there should be a towel in my bathroom.”

Auston seems to be in a good mood after he’s dressed and Mitch’s finished up with the shower. He’s playing his morning playlist super loud that Mitch can hear it from his kitchen. Whatever. Maybe he woke up on the wrong side.

“Hurry up, loser,” Auston calls as Mitch is drying his hair.

They get to the station just in time and Mitch decides, fuck it, he doesn’t want to be late twice in a row so he’ll just come in with Auston.

“New routine?” Auston asks, raising a brow.

“Just don’t want to be late,” Mitch explains. “Keep walking.”

They both say hello to Celine who looks like she doesn’t want to be there on a Saturday and Mitch can really feel her pain. When they reach their unit, Mo seems to be in deep discussion with the tech guy, Liam, and he looks quite annoyed and Mitch is glad he’s not five minutes late again.

“What’s up?” Auston asks.  
“You’re gonna wanna see this,” Liam says, handing a bunch of papers that look like printed emails.

Auston flips through the papers slowly and looks increasingly confused after each sheet of paper. He looks up at Liam. “What the fuck?”

“Swear jar,” Mitch says, though no one actually pays him any mind.

“She used a fake email, but forgot to log out of it from her phone,” Liam explains. “Was pretty easy to dig into.”

“What’s going on?” Mitch asks.

“Alanna booked a hotel in Niagara on Thursday via Expedia,” Auston says blankly.

“She ran away?” Mitch asks.

“I guess so,” Auston shrugs. “That was a big waste of our time.”

“Wait, but I want to talk to the girlfriend,” Mitch says. “She knows.”

“I’ll call her to come in right now,” Naz says, picking up the phone.

“Wow,” Mitch says. “But why?”

Auston shakes his head. “I could’ve taken the Narc case Sarah was offering. Double homicide. Husband and wife from Forrest Hills.”

“Dude,” Mitch widen his eyes. “You turned that down? Do you even think of me when you do this stuff?”

Auston glares at Mitch, and Mitch stares back until Auston turns his attention to his phone. Mitch does the same, planting his feet up on his desk because it’s Saturday and Mo isn’t the boss of him.

An hour or so later, Celine shows up with Alexis by her side. “She said one of you called her?”

“Oh,” Auston gets up. “Hey, we just have some follow up questions.”

Mitch stands up. “Follow us to the back.”

Mitch leads her to the ‘not interrogation’ room they have. It’s a room where they ask people questions who aren’t really suspects but there’s something up with them. Naz made it up when there was an extra room that they never used, only to stock things up.

“Take a seat on the couch,” Mitch says to Alexis, pulling out chairs for him and Auston.

“Did you guys find Alanna?” Alexis asks and Mitch almost rolls his eyes.

“No,” Auston answers. “But I think you know where she is.”

Alexis’ mouth opens and closes, looking like a fish out of the water. “Me?”

“Yes,” Auston smiles. “We went into Alanna’s phone, and found that she booked a hotel in Niagara.”

“Oh.”

“You didn’t report her missing for almost two days,” Auston says. “Why?”

“She dropped out of school!” Alexis shouts. “She didn’t want her parents to know.”

“Wait, what?” Mitch asks.

“She fucking dropped out, and yes, she dropped her phone by accident at my place, but she had to go Niagara to check into the hotel on time,” Alexis says in one breath. “I didn’t want to report her missing but her parents wouldn’t stop bothering me about it and I knew I couldn’t tell them she dropped out.”

“So you thought...committing a crime would help,” Auston blinks and Mitch can’t fucking believe this is his life.

“Arrest me,” Alexis says. “But just don’t tell my parents.”

“Just go,” Auston says, dragging his hand down his face.

Alexis doesn’t even hesitate before basically running out of the room. Auston sighs and turns to Mitch. “Fucking rewarding being a cop in Toronto, huh?” Auston smiles but it looks pained.

“At least we probably don’t have to go in tomorrow,” Mitch shrugs.

+++

Mo says the team’s going out for drinks after such a terrible day, promising that the team is going to have a good time. Mitch believes him because whenever alcohol is involved, he always has a great time. He’s a couple of bottles of beer in and he is truly having such a great time listening to Naz’s story about his new cat that he recently rescued and how cute she is. Auston’s allergic to cats to Mitch doesn’t think he’d get a cat.

“Oh my god,” Willy says, snapping Mitch out his thoughts. “Look at them.”

Mitch looks to where Willy is pointing at and it’s Mo and Jake, clearly drunk because they’re slow dancing to an upbeat song, but it seems they don’t care, eyes only on each other. Any other moment, Mitch would probably fake throwing up and talk about how much he hates love, but right now, he finds it sweet, that two people just enjoy each other’s presence after knowing each other for so long.

“They’re cute,” Mitch says.

“Yeah,” Willy agrees. “I want that.”

Mitch looks at Auston, who’s listening intently to Naz’s stories about his cat with a faint smile on his face. His cheeks are a little flushed from drinking and his hair is sticking up from running his hand through it thirteen times per minute. It almost beats the way he looks first thing in the morning, face marked by pillow creases and lips a little swollen.

And wow, Mitch totally wants _that_ , too. Whatever it is. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ariya and i thought at 2 am how funny it'd be if mitch marner was a detective
> 
> twitter: @jootyjorts


End file.
